


Look At Me

by youcaptveitme



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 11:10:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5246117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youcaptveitme/pseuds/youcaptveitme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little reprise of "Drink With Me" I wrote. From the point of view of E and R, before their deaths.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look At Me

Look at me,   
we're on our own.  
Is your heart  
still made of stone?  
When I die,   
I will be holding your hand.  
Dionysus falls,  
Apollo still stands.  
I am yours, and yours alone. 

Look at me,   
I'm glad you stayed.  
You mean more  
than our crusade!  
Could it be   
my life was only a lie?  
Could it be   
I never wanted to die?  
Next to you, I'm not afraid. 

Stay with me,  
the stars align.   
I can't leave,  
you're worse than wine.   
I will hold you as they paint me with red,  
I'll remember how you went to my head.  
Can it be your heart is mine?

**Author's Note:**

> You guys probably picked up on this, but the first stanza is Grantaire, second is Enj, and third is alternating between them. x


End file.
